


Ghost Of You

by APplesAPple11



Series: Dnf Song Fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cliffhangers, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Hurt, Injury, Love, M/M, Mainly angst, POV Third Person, Short One Shot, Sunsets, Winter, g a y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APplesAPple11/pseuds/APplesAPple11
Summary: The loneliness grips at Dream's heart. He longs for his lover, imagining him by his side.After suffering an event and missing the love of his life. Dream imagines his boyfriend in the empty house.Based on the song Ghost Of You by 5 Seconds Of Summer
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dnf Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183004
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Green eyes opened to an empty bed. His hand grasped the sheets where he was supposed to lay. Cold seeped through his bones, his body felt numb. His head was foggy, a pale hand reached out for someone, anyone. 

Dream pulled himself without a thought, he moved to the kitchen. The room was decorated with greys and whites, giving off a modern glow. Marble countertops sat on top of dark oak cabinets. Glassy eyes drifted to the light blue coffee mug that sat on the counter. An image of a man with brown hair and chocolate eyes stood at the coffee mug. 

“George…” Dream’s eyes brimmed with tears. He reached his hand out to the man, trying to grab him. The hand slipped through the air, having met with nothing. The light brunette fell to the counter, resting his weight on it. A searing pain shot through his chest. He imagined what he would do if George was still with him.

The shorter brunette sipped on the blue mug, his eyes still hazy with sleep. His elbows rested on the countertop. 

“Mornin’ Dream.” 

“Good morning George.” A smile crossed Dream’s face. “Why’d you get up early?”

“Couldn’t sleep. Got up.” A tired sigh escaped through his lips.

“You should go back to bed… You haven’t been getting as much sleep as before…”

“I can’t fall asleep now…”

“We can nap later.” The freckled man smiled, knowing how his lover could never pass up a nap. 

George smiled, before fading away, leaving Dream alone once again. Dream felt his legs grow weak, the loneliness had weaseled it’s way into his heart. He reached for his phone and earbuds that had been charging on the counter. Blasting the music through the earbuds, he drowned out his thoughts. A ghost of a smile crossed across his face at the song that flooded through his ears. 

“He loved this song…” Dream whispered out into the empty house. He tapped his foot against the ground, he cried at the thought of George listening to the song with him. He reached out his hand, imagining George’s dainty hand placed in his. He pulled the hand closer to him, grabbing the ghost man’s waist. 

An image of George appeared in his vision, he smiled at him. His body felt light at the sight of the man he loved. He pulled George into a dance, matching the beat of the song. A ghost of a weight was placed on his shoulder. The smaller man had placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping one of his hands in Dream’s. 

They danced, Dream taking the lead. He let out small laughs as he pulled George around their house. The song played into his ears. He spun around the brunette, sunshine almost seemed to seep through the curtains. The two men danced through the kitchen and into the living room. George had a smile on his face, every few seconds he would look down to make sure he wasn’t about to step on Dream’s feet. 

The song slowed, nearing its end. Dream grasped into George, their waltz slowing. The melodic string of notes faded in Dream’s ear. As it faded, so did George. The beautiful man faded from his vision. Green eyes glazed over, he tightened his hands around George. With a small smile, the brown haired man faded into nothing. 

“No…” Was all he could whisper out as his knees gave out, unable to hold the new weight put on his chest. A new song started, but he ripped out the earbuds. His body felt as if it was going to throw up everything in his body. Dream felt numb, everything was ripped away again. 

He picked himself up, unable to sit with himself. His mind grew blank as his feet led him to his room. The man looked at the messy room, having not cleaned it since the accident. Desensitized, he began cleaning up the room. A sharp pain hit him every time he touched one of George’s things. His hands shook, acknowledging all of his things overwhelmed Dream. 

A green hoodie caught his own green eyes. His breath was knocked out of him as he realized what it was. His favorite hoodie… A wave of emotion struck him to the ground. He reached his hand out, grasping the hoodie and bringing it up to his face. It smells like him… A memory from years ago flashed through the freckled man’s head. 

Dream sat on the bed, tear tracks on his face. The couple had just had their first major fight. The fight replayed through his head, a new set of tears made their way down his face. A door slam had shook Dream from his thoughts. 

His head shot up, worried why the door had slammed. Despite his body protesting to stay locked in the room, he left. He had to check on the brunette. He made his way around the house, looking for his lover, but not a trace of him was there. 

“George?” Dream called up, panic coursed through his veins. The taller man had an epiphany: his boyfriend had left. The man ran and grabbed a blanket and coat, to protect him from the wintery storm, before running out the door to find him. 

The glistening white snow surrounded Dream as he stepped outside. Freezing wind nipped at his cheeks. Dark clouds loomed overhead, shielding the sun from providing any warmth. The man shuddered at the snow that landed on his face. Picking up his feet, he ran through the plush snow. He didn’t have a moment to spare, if George didn’t bring anything with him then he would freeze. 

He ran like his life depended on it. He asked everyone in the town if they had seen a small man. Not getting any answer, he searched without any help. 

He searched for 30 minutes, but to Dream it had felt like hours. His body ached and he was freezing. The light brunette found his lover curled up in the green hoodie that had once belonged to Dream.

“George…” Before his mind could process the image, his legs had already carried him to the brown eyes man.

“Dream…?” George’s voice shook. His lips were purple and his normally pale skin was red. 

“George!” He wrapped the blanket around the brown eyed man’s body, pulling him close. “I’m so sorry for yelling at you and getting mad. I promise to do better.” Dream felt himself begin to cry again, the headache starting to make its way back. 

“Dream… ‘M cold…”

“I know, I know. I’m going to get you home and warm.” He checked for a pulse on the brit. A steady pulse was still there. A small, relieved smile found its way onto Dream’s face. He scooped the frozen man into his arms. George rested his head on Dream’s shoulder. “Hey… I need you to stay awake for me. You don’t seem too bad yet, let’s go home.”

Dream ran as fast as he could, trying not to disturb George too much. If they stayed out for much longer into the below freezing temperature, they would both freeze. With the adrenaline in his veins, he ran home in five minutes. Quickly bringing them inside and turning up the heat. 

“‘M sorry for running away.” Dream felt his heart ache for the man curled up on the couch. He was surrounded with multiple blankets and heat packs. 

“It’s okay, we both weren’t thinking straight. At least I found you in time.” George gave him a tiny smile.

“‘M sorry for yelling at you too…” Dream’s body stiffened at the mention of the fight only an hour before.

“I’m sorry too… I shouldn’t have been so angry.” George pulled his arms out of the blankets and stretched them out, indicating he wanted a hug. Dream smiled and pulled him into a hug. “Do you want to watch a movie and cuddle?”

“Mhmm…”

Dream was brought out of the memory. A pained smile took its place on his face. Young and dumb. Dream picked himself up from the ground. Looking at his phone, he saw a picture of him, George, and Sapnap at a waterfall. We’ll never get to go back there… He felt his tears brim at the realization. 

He walked back into the living room, imagining dancing with him in the living room. Imagining how they would stumble, but still somehow make it graceful. He wished he could dance with him one last time. 

“We were too young… too dumb…” Emotion crashed down on him. Sobs escaped, racking his body. He screamed. He cried. Everything hurt. Dream couldn’t hold it together anymore, he cried for the first time since the day it happened. His entire body shook with overwhelming emotion. Everything felt raw, the headache pounded against his skull, but he continued to cry. 

He didn’t stop till he heard a knock on the door. Pushing down the emotions, he wiped his eyes and walked to answer the door. He opened the door to be met with dark brown eyes. Eyes that only belonged to his best friend.

“Sapnap…?”

“He’s alive.”


	2. George...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream heads to the hospital to find his missing lover...

The bright glow of the sun shined into his emerald eyes. Anxiety grips his heart, soft glows of oranges and red cast on the two men’s faces. Inside the car was dead silent, the air was stiff and overflowing with tension. His stomach felt sick as apprehension and an unknown fear swirled around inside of him. His heart pounded against his chest, threatening to rip itself out. The blood pumped through his veins. His head spun with questions and fears, but he kept his eyes on the passing road. 

The road ran past them, just a blur. Cars passed the two men as they drove across the highway. The blonde man could barely focus on the gray road in front of him. He reminded himself that he needed to focus, he couldn’t let what happened last time happen again. 

After an agonizing thirty minutes, the hospital appeared into view. Dream felt his heart skip a beat, his breath hitches in his throat. He pulls into the parking lot, but stays still. Anxiety coursed through him, though he wasn’t sure why he was so scared to see his lover again. His love who was still alive. 

Dream was awestruck at the news of his boyfriend still alive. He hadn’t been able to believe when Sapnap had told him the news. 

_ “He’s alive.” _

_ “What?” Dream croaked out. _

_ “George… He’s alive. The doctors… He’s stable.” Sapnap rushed out.  _

_ “No.” _

_ “Dream…” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Dream he’s alive.” _

_ “No. The doctors said there was no way. He can’t-” _

_ “I know… But he is alive. This isn’t some sick joke. George… He’s really alive. He’s really alive, Dream.” _

_ “George?” _

_ “George.” _

_ “He’s alive…” _

_ “He is.” _

_ “Oh my god.” Dream let out a wet puff of breath, tears of ice gathered in his eyes. His breathing became uneven as he surged over to pull Sapnap into a hug. The black haired man’s arms tightened around Dream. He let his own tears stream down his face. “Can- Can we go see him?” _

_ “Of course.” _

“Dream…” Sapnap’s voice came out in a whisper, uncharacteristically soft. Scared of pushing his friend out of his calm state. The freckled man moves his neck to look at the black haired man. Sapnap could see the anxiety and uncertain swirl in Dream’s forest green eyes. 

“Yeah…?” 

“He’ll be okay. I promise. He’s alive and that’s all that matters, he’s still the same George as before.”

“But what if-” He cuts himself off, letting his fears overtake his mind.

“What if?”

“What if he doesn't love me anymore- What if he doesn’t remember me…”

“Dream.” His voice was sharp. Dream looked up and was met with surprisingly soft black eyes. “He still loves you, he did before and he will now. Nothing could ever get in between you two. And if he somehow doesn’t remember, then we’ll do everything to get his memories back. Alright?”

“Yeah…”

“Now come on, can’t keep little Georgie waiting.” The scruffy man grinned at him, trying to lighten the mood. The sun-kissed man grinned back and got out of the car. 

The orange light reflected off his skin. The cool air brushed against his face, sending shivers down his spin. Dream took in a breath, mentally preparing himself. Sapnap came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a slight nudge towards the building. He turned his head and gave his best friend a tired smile. They walked to the big glass doors. 

Getting to George’s room was a blur for the taller man. He stared at the blank door, hesitation holding him back from opening it. The cold, metallic door knob froze the palm of his hand. His breathing came to a halt, his mind numbed. 

“Dream…”

“I know.”

“Then open the door.”

He hesitated for another moment before pushing the door open. His forest eyes instantly drifted to the small man covered in white sheets. His small, thin body laid unmoving in the sheets. His eye remained shut, but his chest continued to rise and fall, indicating that he was still alive. Bandages weaved their way around George’s body. 

Tears welled in his Dream’s eyes. His heart ached for the smaller man.

“Dream…” Sapnap’s voice called out to him.

“Is he awake?” 

“Not yet. But the doctors say he's stable.” Blonde hair bounced as Dream nodded his head. He moved silently to the chair waiting by the side of his bed. Sapnap allowed him to the side of the bed. Sitting down in the chair, Dream grabbed George’s hand. The dark brown eyed man stood behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

A heavy silence fell around the two men. Green and brown eyes took in the sight that was their best friend and lover. A soft click of the door drew the two men’s attention away from their friend. A man dressed in blue scrubs and a white coat stood by the door.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Logan. How are you doing today?”

“We’re doing okay.” Sapnap answered for Dream. Doctor Logan gave them a soft smile. 

“How is he?” The blonde rushed out, worried for his lover’s condition. 

“He’s stable. He has a mild concussion and many small cuts and bruises on his body. George has a broken left wrist and a fractured foot along with a few bruised ribs. He should have a smooth recovery. We have him on an IV and pain medications. I believe he should wake up soon. My guess is at earliest, a few hours. At most, he should wake up in two days.”

The freckled man nodded, a glimmer of hope ran through his heart. His heart ached for the moment he would see his lover awake once again. He longed to see his lover’s beautiful brown eyes. He longed to see his soft smile and feel the warmth he brought. 

“I'll leave you men with him.” Doctor Logan left the room. The blonde donned in a green sweatshirt leaned back in his chair. Sapnap grabbed a chair from the other side of the room and moved it beside Dream’s. 

Calloused hands squeezed thin hands as his eyes began to shut. Exhaustion sweeping him up into its arms. He felt his mind drift into unconsciousness. Sapnap’s hand massaging his shoulder didn’t help to fight the sleep. He snapped himself awake, jerking his body upright. He wanted to stay awake for George, he desperately wanted to be awake when his lover awoke. 

“Dream, go to sleep. You’ve had a rough few days…”

“I can’t- Not when he isn’t awake. I need to be awake when he wakes up.”

“I’ll wake you up.”

“But-”

“No but.”

Dream fell silent. He knew he needed the sleep. Sapnap gave a reassuring squeeze and pulled Dream to lean against his shoulder. Letting the exhaustion take over his body, the Floridan fell asleep. 

Dream was brought out of his slumber by something gripping his hand. A weight rested on top of his head. The air around him was quiet, he assumed that most people had already left for the evening. Sleep still fogged his mind as he moved his arm to stretch, but something stopped his right hand from moving. 

His eyes followed down his arm to where he found a small pale hand in his own. Dirty blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Slowly the fog cleared in his mind, sending shock through his body. The hand squeezed back, meaning whoever was attached to the hand was awake. 

Green eyes looked up from the hands that were interlocked and was met with soft brown eyes. His heart melted at the soft shine that resided in his lover’s eyes. 

“George…?”

“Dream…?” The voice that responded was raspy and seemed as if had not been used in a while. 

“George…” Tears welled in his eyes as a small smile creeped on his face. His free hand subconsciously moved to rest on the brunette’s cheek. Dream’s heart swelled at the sight. His heart, that felt as if it had been ripped to pieces, seemed to stitch it’s way back together. The tears overflowed in his eyes. His once dry cheeks shined with fresh emotion. 

“Don’t cry…” George’s own tears gathered in the corner of his bright eyes.

“You nearly died…” 

“Yeah…”

“Don’t do that again.” He choked on his sentence. Small sobs escaped his bitten lips. The British man’s hand tightened around Dream’s.

“I’m sorry… I won’t…” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Dream.” A heartfelt smile glowed on his face. He leaned down to leave a pack on his boyfriend’s soft lips. Dream noticed that Sapnap had begun to stir.

“Dream? Are you okay?” The raven haired man gently asked.

“Yeah. I am.” 

“Were you crying?”

“Yeah. I was.” A smile danced on his lips, no longer able to control the ecstatic feeling in his heart. Sapnap’s face contorted in confusion, his nose scrunched. Dream turned his gaze to look at his lover. His best friend’s gaze followed his.

“George!”

“Sapnap!” George giggled back.

“You… You’re awake…”

“I am…” Sapnap lurched forward to pull his injured friend into a hug.

“You’re so stupid. Don’t do something like that again.” George let out a small chuckle.

“I don’t plan to.” His eyes drifted to Dream, being met with a smile.

“Let’s get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
